Beauty and the Vampire
by monekosensei
Summary: Tsumugi was meant to be a sacrifice, but Gaku made her his wife and the mother of three adorable twins.
1. His Background

Meow! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ I have been repeatedly reading Gaku's rabbit chats with Tsumugi and I thought there's no harm in having them as Beauty and the Beast, only that Gaku's Märchen Dream SSR is Dracula haha! I will be writing one soon for Tsumugi's favorite, The Little Mermaid, but the idea about Gaku's fave popped first UwU

* * *

Once upon a time in a faraway land, there lived a prince who nobody knew at all. He was popularly described as the fairest bachelor in the entire kingdom. He was expected to be a refined man of beauty and brains. Love for knowledge? He got it. Aesthetically driven? By all means. A fan of the classics? You bet.

But one thing that set him apart from the world he was supposed to belong to, and to rule actually, was still uncertain. Was it his attitude? His upbringing? Or his hatred to the kingdom?

His father, the King, was never in love with his mother in the first place. The young prince would have lived with her and his grandparents, ready to abandon fame and luxury from being a royal blood, but the king instilled in his mind that he was the only heir to the throne.

"If you don't live in the palace, I'll just erase the entirety of your mother's kin."

Ah. Was that really coming from his own lips? Of course, he was the king. Even his wife was only for display. Truth to be told, in his father's eyes, he was nothing but a valuable investment for the kingdom's fame.

Still, the dear prince was full of love from his mother. Although she was not with him anymore, her teachings and kindheartedness always remained in him.

"Maybe, Father would love me like Mother if I make him happy!"

The root of happiness for the king was full obedience due to his absolute authority. And so the prince indulged himself to whatever demands his father threw at him, reiterating the very special role he would partake soon. Years went by with the same routine: Wake up, pray for a good day, prepare himself, study, eat, train, eat, pray a thanks for another day, and sleep. His social life was only limited to the servants and the knights within the palace. After all, the king prohibited him to attend noble gatherings and public events, explaining that it would be better to surprise the citizens and other kingdoms on the day of his enthronement.

"Father, do I really need to learn this?"

"For the kingdom."

Three words, such responsibility.

The prince was already in his teenage years. He thought that things would soften the more he grew in age, but his expectations were not really granted.

"Father, do I really need to learn this?"

"For the kingdom, yes. And I told you, do not call me 'father.' Address me as others do for I am the king."

"If I call you somewhere near the term 'king,' would you let me see my Mother?"

It was the day of the enthronement, but the prince has never seen his mother for once.

Just when he was about to make his debut in the public, a man claimed that the proper next in line to the throne was his nephew, the king's first son with his cousin who was one of the king's concubines. The young lad introduced himself and showed off his skills and knowledge in front of the guests and the majesty himself.

At that instance, the young prince knew that everything he worked hard for was just bubbles being devoured by a set of clashing waves from the boy who made the king's eyes shine like he has found a very inestimable treasure. His knowledge was only the fruit of his labors. That boy's gift was as natural as breathing. Effortless.

But maybe, if he approached his majesty, he could finally be with his mother again. Shouldn't be he feeling very downtrodden because of the shame? No, a shame like that from people was just a speck of dust compared to his longing for his mother.

"Your highness, if it is possible now that I do not have a role in this kingdom, can I now be with my Mother?"

"You're undeniably your mother's child, aren't you? Make sure you never come back in my palace."

"Is that your last words to me?"

"If only it was successful, I would have never brought you here. Blame that woman for giving to you that one thing I just need from her."

"Isn't it an heir to the throne to ensure your power?"

"I don't need an heir if I can remain in power forever. Now, go and don't you dare reveal your face to me."

Not wasting any more time, the former prince, as if the exchange of dialogues did not occur, hastily rode a horse and went to his grandparents' humble abode near the suburbs where his mother was staying. However, it seemed like the day was not meant for him. The townspeople at that area was currently pursuing his mother and the rest of her family. According to the hearsay he was able to gather as he made his way to the house, the clan was a direct descendant of the vampires who used to reside on the forests.

Did that explain why he had a pale complexion? His tall stature? His silver hair? But if they were truly vampires, then why would the king involve himself with such creatures? Ah. Of course. That greedy old man's foe was time, which was only a trivial matter to vampires.

When he finally reached the house, he couldn't believe what he saw. The local citizens were raging: throwing rocks, firing guns, shouting inhumane words, and even attempting to trespass. Since he still remembered some hidden paths that lead to the main house, he was able to get through and avoid the commotion.

"Mother!"

"Gaku, my son!"

How many years had passed since he last heard his name?

"I'm sorry, Mother. I'm full of dirt right now."

"I'm not concerned about it. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the palace?"

"I'm not needed there anymore. And I want to see you. I miss you so much…"

The beautiful silver-haired woman smiled dearly at him, brushing his hair and dabbing some spots of his formal garment.

"I miss you too, Gaku. But now is a terrible time to have you with me."

"…Are we really vampires?"

She could only embrace him tight.

"The people will break out soon. You should go immediately. I'll have you es–"

"But what about you, grandpa, and grandma? You might be–"

"We love you."

Three words, such power. It was different from his father's words. But Gaku was not the weak prince anymore. He could be a little disobedient, couldn't he?

"And I love you all as well so I'll stay with you."

* * *

Sorry if I tweaked the original story : Tsumugi on next chapter! I'll be very happy to know your comments/feedback! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


	2. Tale as Old as Time

Meow! ฅ^•ﻌ•^ฅ So many isekai, webtoon, manhua, and manga influences in my head and I feel like i7's season 2's Gakutsumu moments will never be enough so…yes, lez go peeps lol \\(…)/

* * *

The kingdom was enjoying prosperity and good tides of fortune for several years. They were also rejoicing for two reasons. First, the prince who has just sat on the throne was a genius. Second, it seemed like giving a human sacrifice annually really did ward off vampires in the region.

That year's sacrifice was a maiden. She was the only child of Otoharu, an unconventional inventor in the countryside. People believed that he was a crazy man. He was supposed to be the sacrifice but his daughter, Tsumugi, volunteered herself. More importantly for the local citizens, she would be one less generation of insane bloodline. They also couldn't admit that Otoharu's innovations were profitable for the booming industry of the kingdom.

"Tsumugi, my child…You don't have to do this. I've already lived for so many years happily…So let them–"

"No, Papa. I can't let that happen! Besides, you are doing great with your inventions! The kingdom needs you."

"The kingdom needs my creations. Anyone can replace me, but nobody will ever replace you."

"Papa, please. There's nothing more that I'd wish for just to keep you safe. Mother and I will be always watching over you!"

Otoharu was already crying a lot of grief. How could his daughter say something so easily with a firm voice and an angelic smile?

"…Isn't that what I'm supposed to say to you? I already lost your mom. I cannot afford to lose you, our precious gift…"

Tsumugi reached for her dad's face. If only she could break through the prison cells, she would throw her arms around him and comfort him like how he always did whenever she went home crying because every kid on her age at her school bullied her for being a motherless child with a mentally ill dad.

"I'd rather serve my parents that will lead to my death than to see them work to death just to be treated fairly."

"But Tsu–"

Heavy metal footsteps could be heard. Not long after, an array of soldiers suddenly barged in.

"Get the sacrifice now!"

The appointed church officials and a few selected representatives of noble families escorted the mob of townspeople in delivering Tsumugi to the vampire's den at the dark woods. They assembled the location for burning the sacrifice at the stake where the vampires could gather her ashes later on.

Surprisingly for them, she was not resisting. In fact, the ritual went smoothly except for the disturbances made by the weather and when she asked to see her father for one last time.

"Sorry young lady, but if you see your dad, you might think twice on this whole thing," said by the head priest. "Now, drink this so you won't feel any pain when you're being burned."

Tsumugi examined the environs. The sun was already retiring and the new harbinger of the day's continuation was approaching. The wind was gradually turning into a gale, accompanied by pouring raindrops. The sound from the flaming woods held by the knights could still be heard despite the light rain shower. People of all classes were looking at her with mixed reactions. Of course, the moment they set her in flames, they would start saying their prayers. But none would probably pray for her or her father.

Mama and Papa…I love you. Thank you for having me as your daughter. Dear God, please help me watch over my Papa.

She was ready to have an intake of the drink that was designed to make the sacrifices drowsy. But the weather was displaying its disapproval of the ritual. It suddenly rained harder with echoing thunders. The knights were calming the people, but some couldn't help to make a ruckus out of a terrible atmospheric condition. And that was when a strong lightning hit everyone's eardrums and the majority started to panic, which caused the early setting of flames to the wood planks.

"Everyone! Run!", cried by the knights. The church officials and nobles wasted no time to hurry over their carriages while the commoners darted away the forest with all their might. It was only her palisades that were supposed to be on fire, but a small portion where the bystanders were anticipating also got caught of the flames.

"H…hot…," Tsumugi puled. Her tied feet were tapping the wooden prop lightly as if fanning the tiny zone. She was all alone now.

"I should…have drank…it…," she weakly mumbled. The fire was getting hotter and she was inhaling much more smokes. She continued coughing roughly, but she thought that it was a very gruesome way to die. So with the remaining clear soul in her, she sang her favorite song. The one that her mother always sang for her and her dad.

"Tale as old as time… "

* * *

It was already night time when Tsumugi realized that she was still alive. It took her a few moments to finally move her fingers and open her eyes. What welcomed her sight was a resplendent design of ceiling. Its motif was even more highlighted by the well-lit room. She slowly tilted her head to look outside the window. It seemed like the rain did its wonderful job in preventing the fire to spread across the forest. She sat up and realized that she was wearing a different clothes. In fact, she was wearing a white long-sleeve dress for a goodnight sleep.

"You're finally awake."

She quickly averted her gaze to the source of the very manly voice. On her right side sat a man in a black buttoned long sleeves with a book on his hand. He stopped reading it and focused his eyes on her.

"Good evening."

She was captivated not only by his voice which could make a good vibrato in a church choir but also by his very drop-dead gorgeous demeanor.

"G-good evening…I'm sorry for the t-trouble…"

"Don't mind it. I'm expecting the trouble every year anyway."

Tsumugi broke a sweat. It couldn't be… But wasn't she also expecting something? That she would die in the hands either of her own fellow people or the vampire?

"I'm sorry for passing out. It may seem that I am unfit to be offered, but I am a healthy girl. Please accept me as this year's sacrifice from the kingdom."

"Are you sure?" The man asked as he closed the book and placed it on the cabinet desk beside the bed.

Her voice didn't crack in responding. "Yes."

"Don't you want to go back?"

His piercing eyes met hers, waiting for the next reaction of those unwavering eyes of resolve.

"No. I am meant to be the sacrifice. If I went back, it would just cause an uproar. And they might do something bad to my Papa for real."

"What do you–"

The vampire couldn't complete his statement at the sight of her strolling tears. Her eyes may still give the attention to him, but her mind was definitely swerving along the many layers of her statement.

"I think you should rest for now. Let's just talk in the morning."

"O-okay…Eh? In the morning? Aren't vampires afraid of the sunlight?"

The swift alteration of her behavior amused him instead of the ludicrous rumor.

"I don't know. But I don't like girls who don't sleep early. So if you don't call it a night, I'll have you returned–"

"G-good night!" she tucked herself, only that she covered her whole body with the white sheet of blanket.

But he seemed to misunderstood her manner.

"Are you so afraid of me that you'd cover yourself like that?"

_Eh?_ Upon hearing the accusation, she got up again, but he already exited the room, slamming the door shut.

* * *

There'll be no Beauty and the Beast if there are no misunderstandings and arguments, right? D: and, I feel like Gaku resembles the ML of "Why are You Doing this to Me, Duke" haha *…..*

I'll be very happy to know your comments/feedback! (◡ ‿ ◡ ✿)


End file.
